I Wish I May I Wish I Might
by Annie-morphs
Summary: On a dark night where a star is shining brightly, the Animorphs are connected under one star.


**A/N:** Okay, this is my very first Animorphs fanfic. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Animorphs. K.A Applegate does :P

* * *

**I Wish I May, I Wish I Might**

**Jake**

_ Bo-i-ing!_The ball bounced off the rim of the basketball hoop once more. As I caught the ball before it connected with my head, I sighed. I hadn't made a single hoop yet, something was on my mind. All the stress from the missions are getting to me. I bounced the ball and made another shot. It landed on the rim and rode it around and around then finally barely slipped in. _Barely._ Just like how all our missions are. Barely escaping the Yeerks. Barely getting everyone out alive. The stress and worry from losing an Animorphs member always came to me when we made a last minute escape once again.

My older brother, Tom, called from the house,"Jake! It's time to get inside. The weather report said some rain is coming our way." He may seem normal, but he has a Yeerk in his head doing all the acting. I fumed. I don't hate my brother, but this Yeerk is really getting into my life. All the Yeerks that have landed on Earth are cutting into my life. No normal life. Instead, we have the power to morph and disguise ourselves behind forms that suit our needs while going on missions. I miss hanging out with my friends normally and not planning our next attack on the Yeerks. Along with the stress over homework and tests, the Animorphs have to worry about missions too. It's up to us six to delay them until the Andalites come.

"Okay!" I called back into the house. It's a bit difficult acting normal around Tom now. I want my brother back. It feels like my fault for not being able to rescue him from the Yeerks. My fault when something goes wrong in the mission. My fault when one of us gets close to getting caught by the Yeerks. When was the last time I got to do something normal? The few hours just before the construction site incident. What would have happened if we hadn't taken that route? There wouldn't be an Animorphs. Or maybe there would, but with a group of other kids instead. Who knowsI bounced the ball again and gave another shot. It hit the backboard, rebounding back. My life isn't normal anymore, I can't even make hoops properly. I caught the ball and started for the door.

I don't know what made me do it, but I looked up into the night sky. There was a lonely star shining brightly tonight. I felt silly, but I wanted to make a wish. A wish to get rid of all this stress from Yeerks and stuff. In a soft voice, I started talking to the star,"Hey there little star. May I have a wish?" I tried to remember the words I used to say when I was little. Oh, right:

_"Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

I wish... that the Yeerks are defeated and that the Animorphs can all have our normal lives back."

* * *

**Cassie**

I headed over to the cages with a bandaged badger in my arm. It squirmed around a bit as I placed it into the cages. I love animals and creatures, but ever since the construction site incident with Elfangor, nothing has been the same. I hate killing those innocent Hork-Bajirs that are Yeerk infested. I even have some pity towards the Taxxons too. And I've had some experiences with Yeerks that actually don't want to infest humans.

I looked at all the creatures peering out from their cages. I felt bad. Here I was saving animals, but out there, I'm killing. I've become a killer. It really doesn't feel good. I want it all to be over already. No more killing, please. I hardly have time to spend time with my family anymore. My mom's always saying to my dad when I head out with my friends on another mission,"She's growing up. You have to let her go. Maybe she'll come back to care for animals again." She has no idea what I'm up to. Lying to my parents is another thing that has changed. I still feel the guilt from lying to them. Don't they have the right to know what their little girl is up to? All this guilt that's building up in me…there isn't anyone to turn to. The other Animorphs have the same problems and our little group is suppose to be a secret. There's no one out there. Maybe talking to the animals will work, but actually feeling the sympathy is what I need.

I walked over to a cute, injured chinchilla. It trembled as I approached it, as if I'm a monster. But I have become a monster haven't I? A pang of guilt hit me just then. I turned away and looked out the barn window. A dark cloud passed over a star. Once the cloud cleared the star, it shined brightly. I smiled slightly. Maybe it's time to make another wish on Mr.Twinkle. I walked over to the barn window and opened it. Leaning on it, I clamped my hands together and bowed my head:

"_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight.  
_

I wish that I don't have to kill anymore. And that I don't have to lie to my parents whenever I go out."

* * *

**Rachel**

"Good night Jordan. Good night Sara." I said to my sisters.

"G'night Rachel." They replied as they hugged me. I felt warm and fuzzy as I turned and headed toward my room. Some things have changed once I became an Animorph, but I had to keep it cool for my family. I couldn't reveal the fact that I was a… alien fighter. What would they say if they found out? I'm the most aggressive member of the group. All of them don't like killing, but I have to keep up the role of the cheerleader and somehow, it makes me seem like I want to go out on missions and kill. That isn't that good of an image with my friends. Sometimes, I even scare myself. It's like any minute, I can loose control and just go into this crazy killing frenze. It's a scary thought. I can tell my friends worry about me, the way they look at me, and the way they say stuff to me just before a mission. It bugs me, but I gotta stand strong for them. No choice, really.

I climbed into bed and sighed. Life got so much more complicated once the Animorphs started to exist. Those darn Yeerks! They ruin everyones lives. I can hardly even tell if anyones been infested. It could be my classmates, teachers, the saleswoman in Macy's, and even my sisters. Its too much worry to handle. For teenagers that didn't even finish school yet, we have a lot on our hands. Poor Tobias probably has the worse of us. He's stuck in hawk form, forever. Our lives changed, big time. After each mission we come home exhausted only to remember we have homework to finish. Our grades dropped, our teachers noticed for sure. It's just too much stress now. I grumbled and sat up in bed and looked out the window. I wonder how Tobias is doing. The news said it was going to rain tonight. Hopefully he has some nice shelter.

A big star caught my eye. It shined brightly, so beautifully. I smiled. I remember how I would tease Sara for wishing on a star, ever since then she locked the door whenever she wanted to wish on a star. I regret that, because now I felt like wishing on a star. I threw the covers off and opened the window.

"_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

I wish that this crazy killing is over already. I don't want to worry about missions anymore. This murder is awful."

* * *

**Marco**

The lights flashed across the screen as I was desperate to beat the high score just when my dad called from the living room,"MARCO! It's time for you to get to bed!"

"But dad! Wait just five more minutes! I almost beat my high score!"  
"Marco!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"OKAY, okay dad! I'm going, I'm going. Night." I hit the quit button and turned the computer off. I waited to hear dad's footsteps disappear before I sighed with relief. It's silly how I'm so addicted to getting high scores when there was much more to worry about. I took a sip from a soda bottle that I got from my Father and Son Day today. I missed that. It used to be Father, Son and Mother Day before. But my mom's been infested with a Yeerk. I miss her. All the things she taught me. How to be funny when life was at its worse. It helps the people around you. My eyes filled up as hatred flowed through me. The Yeerks ruin everything. Every thing that gets touched by them has their entire life changed. Seriously. It's getting tiresome, but I gotta stick with my friends to avenge my mother's abduction.Well, its no game. No restart button. You get killed, you're gone. So we gotta be careful. Watch our every move and be extra careful on who we contact. It's such paranoia. But that's how life is for us now. Looking behind our backs every minute.

I finished off my soda and walked to the trash can to dump it. It just happened that my trash can is by the window. I like sipping drinks while looking out the window. I glanced up at the sky. It was gonna rain. I reached up to close the window but something bright nearly blinded me. I squinted at the bright star in the sky. Cool, just was I needed. I smiled. When I was little, my mom always wished with me whenever that was a star. I wanted to do it again. At least keep some part of her still in me. I got down on my knees, just like how she taught me and looked up at the star:

"_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

I wish that I can have my mom back. Get rid of the Yeerks. Get them out of this planet. They're ruining it."

* * *

**Tobias**

I fluttered down to a safe branch and rested. I heard from a car radio that there was gonna be some rain. I could tell from the sky too. And hawk instints told me to take cover. Life as a hawk isn't that cruel I guess. Aside from the awful hunting I have to do daily to get my meal, flying is pretty awesome. My childhood/humanhood wasn't great so I'm not sure if I miss it much. But I do miss my ten fingers. Just using talons are hard to get used to when I'm used to ten fingers. I don't miss school though. I usually just daydreamed in class and got my head dunked into the toilets. I was always a natural loner I guess.

One thing bad about being a hawk is that I'm not like the rest of the Animorphs. I don't have a family. That's one thing I would love to have. A proper family. But that once became a weakness for me. I can't let it endanger me and my friends again. I siddled down the branch, towards the center of the tree for extra protection. That's one thing I miss too. A house. Living in the wild is hard. I have to be alert, theres no real safety when it comes to wilderness. Night and day there are prowlers. You get used to being a hawk though, so it's nothing much for me. With my hawk eyes I spotted a bright star in the sky. A wishing star. I was such a loner before that I was always so desperate to find a star to wish on, such desperation must have made it run away from me because I never did find one. It finally came. I stared at the star with my intense hawk eyes and began:

_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

I wish that I can have a family, a home, normal food, and to become human again. I want everything back to normal.

* * *

**Ax**

My hooves trampled the grass as I fed on it. Making my way to shelter, I moved my stalk eyes up to the sky. I always did enjoy looking up at the stars, in search for my home planet and all the rest of the planets out there. Earth is beautiful, but I miss my home a lot. The friends I have here are good to me. I'm lucky to have them. Elfangor chose the right children to protect Earth while the Andalites are on their way. I felt a pang of emotions as I thought of my brother. He died as a warrior, worthy and brave. The thought of not being next to him when that happened is torture. My parents mourn over him. That's one thing I want back too. My family. Oh, how much I wish I could be back with them. Someday, the Andalites will arrive, but until then I will have to wait. Prince Jake is in charge, and I will have to follow his orders with no complaints. Maybe someday I'll be as great as Elfangor.

There are also many interesting Earth things to discover. Humans are strange yet interesting in some way. The way they walk on two feet without falling over, and the holes in their heads they use to speak and eat with. As I wait, I'll collect information of this planet. Then when it's time to go home, I'll have a story to tell. As I scanned the skys, a really bright star caught my eye. I've read about this in books. A wishing star, children made wishes on it, in hope that it'll come true. Due to pure curiousity I considered making a wish.

_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

I wish that the Andalites would arrive soon, and that I will get to return home.

* * *

**Who-ever:**

And so, as the first drops of rain started to fall, the Animorphs retreated and went to bed. Closing their eyes with a feeling of hope, they dreamed of their wishes. Hope was sometimes good, it helps people carry on. And for the Animorphs, it's especially important because they have to carry on with their difficult duties of protecting Earth until the Andalites finally arrive.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. Hope you liked it. xD Tell me what you think. Review please


End file.
